A Punch to the Heart
by tmart.x13
Summary: Aqua has been roaming the realm of darkness for a long time. At some point, she encounters Terra again, and decides that she has had enough.


Welcome to this random story, co-authored by **TheDeadGirlRisen.** This just happened today on a passing thought of some events that could transpire. But we thought it was pretty cool. Let's get to the story though!

* * *

She ran over spotting a couple of figures standing still. "Terra, Ven…" She called out hesitantly wondering if they were actually there or if it was just her weakness playing tricks.

The man with brown hair turned around his eyes widened slightly, "Aqua, you're-"

The blue haired woman's oceanic blue eyes widened as she interrupted him, "Terra. You spoke?"

Terra was surprised at Aqua's reaction as he questioned, "Can you see me?"

"Of course! I see Ven too." Aqua replied in earnestly looking to where Ventus stood.

Terra was surprised with what she had said last. "Ven? He's here?", he questioned her looking around as if trying to see Ventus.

Aqua developed a worried look across her face. "Terra, what's wrong? Don't you see him?" She asked as she held her arms out slightly.

"Where are we?" The blue eyed man questioned looking left and right.

"We are in a world the darkness has consumed. It's called Enchanted Dominion."

With a curious look on his face now, Terra prodded Aqua for more information. "Consumed? The worlds fell?", his voice trailed upwards with a hint of worry.

"What's gotten into you? How do I know that you're Terra? And not the weakness that's in my heart playing more tricks?", Aqua inquired of the man, placing herself in a defensive position as she held her hands up to her chest a look of pain and sadness on her face. "Ven! Please say something.", she begged. Her face fell though as Ventus still didn't do anything, still standing motionless.

"Aqua, listen. I promise this is me. But I'm not myself." Terra explained gently.

Aqua gave a small gasp before she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're using the name 'Terra'. That means you're seeing me the way that you remember me", he said, shaking his head a bit. "But your heart is just painting the picture that it so wants to see. The real me is lost in shadow."

"Then you're here, trapped in the realm of darkness", she said despondently.

"No. My heart has ties to the dark. That must be why we can talk. But I can't see anything, Aqua. If you say Ven is there, then he's like me, an illusion created by your heart", Terra explained. Aqua gave a small sigh as she looked down at Ventus

"I understand. Then, you and Ven are safe in the outside world?" She asked, relief filling her voice.

"I think."

"That's good. But, how did you find me?"

"I looked here," a small smile gracing his face as he raised his hand to his chest where his heart was, "And heard you in the darkness."

"Right, but why does your heart…. have ties to the darkness now?" She questioned him a concerned look filling her eyes, "What did you mean 'lost in shadow'?"

"Forget about me. Aqua, Xehanort is trying to locate Ven."

"He'll never find him." She turned to look at Ventus who was standing there, unresponsive to the world around him. "I hid Ven well. I think the reason he's not talking to me here, is because he's still there sleeping."

"No, I can't control-" He muttered out slowly.

"This 'place'. Is it the Chamber of Waking?" Aqua heard Terra ask, his voice sounding different.

"Yes-" She started before she turned to see that it wasn't Terra she was talking to, but someone else. Her arm shot out to the side to with which to protect Ventus.

"Who are you? Really." She questioned the strange white-haired version of Terra.

The man gave a smirk, "You don't know? My name-"

Out of nowhere another image of Terra formed and grabbed the white haired version of himself "Aqua! Get back!" he shouted as the white-haired version of Terra struggled to break free.

"Terra!" Aqua shouted in alarm.

His face scrunched in concentration and agony as he ground out, "I messed up. Xehanort is part of me. Now he's using me so you'll tell him where you hid Ven!"

Xehanort growled as Terra was trying to strangle the possessed body, "Silence!"

Aqua froze in shock as she witnessed Terra's struggle. She tried to process what she had just heard. " _Xehanort has taken over Terra's body…"_ she trailed off, thinking to herself. She tried to find the words to say, but nothing would form cohesively. Finally, she snapped out of her trance.

"Terra! You have to fight him!", she exclaimed as she ran closer to him.

As she approached, darkness swirled up more around his body, attempting to engulf Terra completely. She then heard Xehanort's voice speak out of Terra's mouth again.

"Yes boy, succumb to me, and go back to where you belong hiding in that pitiful little corner."

She jumped back quite a bit. Terra's shade body appeared to go back inside of the white-haired version of him. He looked up at Aqua, golden eyes focused on her with a crooked smirk across his face.

"See Aqua, you cannot fight the darkness, just embrace it." He chuckled darkly, "And then you can be with your precious pathetic Terra again," he declared menacingly.

Aqua could feel it as the anger boiled inside of her. Xehanort had taken everything they cared for. When was enough going to be enough. She began to walk purposefully towards the possessed Terra, still hearing Xehanort rambling in the background, lost in his own grandeur. She clenched her fist as she approached him and rared back, ready to strike.

"...And soon, all worlds will be-" His words were cut off suddenly. As she punched him.

Hard.

In the face.

The angry blue headed woman laid into Xehanort with all of her might, years of struggle and anger spilling out into her powerful fist. Then, the white hair turned back to brown, the gold eyes turned back to blue, and a shade of Xehanort appeared to crash to the ground behind Terra.

He looked shocked as he questioned what happened. "What, what is this? What did you do?"

Aqua replied sternly to him, "You're no longer in control. Now stop messing with my friends!"

Shaking his head, Terra looked up to see Aqua in front of him. He turned around and saw Xehanort behind him.

"Well, it looks like she showed you the door old man," he slyly grinned as he finished his sentence.

"Hmpf, no matter. This may have not been in my plans, but it's only a slight delay. You'll soon see things my way in the end."

He stood up, keyblade forming in his hand. Aqua and Terra summoned theirs as well, ready to do battle. Suddenly, Xehanort laughed as he spoke.

"Oh, you think you're going to fight me. No, I have better plans for you," he finished as he opened a portal through which a large darkside omega heartless came through. "You're fighting that." Xehanort then began to disappear through the portal, seemingly returning to the realm of light.

"Xehanort, stop!" Aqua demanded as she rushed forward, but was cut off by the heartless.

"Oh, you'll see me again, sooner than you think. At least you have Terra to keep you company here now…," Xehanort's voice trailed off as he vanished.

Aqua looked at Terra with a worried face. "Terra, I'm sorry. Now you're trapped here the same as me. I-" She was suddenly cut off as Terra placed his finger over her lips, an amused look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I would rather it be this way. At least the old windbag doesn't have control over me anymore. And we're finally together again," he said as a slight smile crossed his face.

Aqua brightened up at the sound of that. "Right."

They then looked toward the darkside in front of them. They gave each other a look and proceeded forward. After much fighting, the darkside was defeated. They both stopped to catch their breath.

Aqua looked over at Terra. "Well what do we do now?"

Terra smiled as he replied. "We find a way out. Together."

They both began walking through the Realm of Darkness as their journey was only just beginning.

* * *

Alright. This is the end of this one shot story. We hope that you enjoyed it. If you did, please feel free to let us know. Don't forget to go check out stories from the **TheDeadGirlRisen**. And if you have any ideas for what might happen next, we would love to hear about it. Until next time!


End file.
